


Alex Winchester: presenting as an omega

by Kookie_monsta



Series: Alex Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Bobby, Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hunters, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega OMC, Other, omega - Freeform, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_monsta/pseuds/Kookie_monsta
Summary: Alex Winchester, the smallest and littlest adopted brother of Sam and Dean finally presents his second gender.Alex Winchester is an original character of mine from a series i'm working on which will contains one shots and other works based around the lives of our favourite supernatural characters and my oc.It is set in a world where a/b/o exists in the same plot as supernatural.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Alex Winchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790884
Kudos: 9





	Alex Winchester: presenting as an omega

Since basically the beginning of time all humans presented with a second gender when they reached puberty. These were, Alpha, Beta or Omega. Initially it went that Alpha’s were the strongest of the genders, the dominant and wild ones, whilst beta’s were more the reserved strong willed thinkers and Omega’s well they were essentially seen as weak submissive baby makers. However, as society progressed the need for these genders and what they stand for diminished. Whilst hundreds of years ago society revolved around these genders, In the 21st century they had progressed past the need for these boxes which determined what jobs they could have or how they should act. It wasn’t seen as important what your gender was and you were often treated the same as anyone else regardless of genders. However, some of the old families still lived in those traditions but they were seen as oppressive cultists by the general public.

Unlike the past it was not even documented what you presented as, suppressants were sold in every drug store and it was seen as evasive and impolite if you were asked what your secondary gender was in job interviews or other similar areas. Over the years the omega gender became quite rare, the world seemed to produce more alphas and even more beta’s. Whilst the omega’s were seeming to die out. This was probably the main reason the world had decided to not focus on the secondary gender and decided that they progressed past the need of them. At the moment the most fuss that would come when you present is that your family will probably throw you a party much like a birthday. But besides that they never really acknowledged it.

The Winchester family all tended to produce Alpha’s, maybe it was due to them being hunters and so naturally they tended to be strong alpha’s. It was no surprise when as soon as Dean had turned 13, just a day after his birthday, he presented as alpha. Due to the fact that most people presented at the mere age of 13, they were often left alone for a week after their presentation to ride out their rut or heat alone locked in a room due to being underage. As soon as Dean’s week of solitude was over he was greeted with congratulations and ‘I knew you’d be an alpha, a strong one like your mom and dad.’ His farther rewarded him by taking him on a hunt and later he was allowed a beer from Bobby as a congratulations. Dean was pretty much a traditional alpha, he was strong, stubborn and had a very dominating personality. John Winchester was one of those old folk who still believed in tradition and courting and so he took it very seriously and was always telling Dean he’d have to find his omega mate and have many pups together, that Dean was a leader and it was his birth right to dominate over the weak. Thankfully Dean didn’t really agree with his father and held different views, sure he still believed that alpha’s were stronger and the dominate gender while omega’s were weaker and should be submissive, but he still treated everyone the same regardless of their second gender. Dean didn’t particularly give a flying fuck about the secondary genders as long as you were a decent being and wanted to have a fuck.

Sam on the other hand presented 3 months after his 13th birthday. He too, like Dean and John and Mary, presented as an Alpha. Unlike dean he wasn’t as hot headed, he was more mind full and preferred books and knowledge rather than going out and asserting his dominance. Sammy presented on his own, whilst Dean and John were on a hunt and he was stuck on baby-sitting duty with Alex who thankfully was out with bobby when Sam was presenting. Although Sam wasn’t as hot headed or as stubborn as dean didn’t mean he wasn’t stubborn at all. Sam’s alpha behaviour came out mostly when arguing with his father which was starting to become almost every day. It was the courage and confidence of being an alpha which truly helped Sam move away and go to college, not that he’d admit it. It was also Sam’s alpha behaviour which helped fuel his rage when Jess died and come back to the family business.

Alex, unlike his brothers, was always different. He didn’t have their stubbornness and often gave in easy. Growing up he was a cry baby and a brat who would use his tears and big eyes to get his way. Dean still swears that Alex is the same and has not changed much to Alex’s dismay. Alex was always the soft spoken one, shy with anyone except family. He liked soft frilly things and the colour pink which he would deny constantly. He’d never get involved in the fights between Sam and John, always running to Dean to help intervene or would go hide. So maybe it was no shocker when at 13 he didn’t present as an Alpha, in fact he didn’t present at all, not even when John died, not when Dean went to hell or when Sam came back without a soul. No, little Alex didn’t present till years after. Dean always joked that maybe he just wouldn’t ever present whilst Sam would shove Dean and say everyone presents in their own time.

Instead he presented one day when they had trapped Crowley in a devils trap at Bobby’s and he, Sam and Dean were interrogating him over one thing or the other and all of a sudden Alex fainted. Dean rushed to his side confused before the air filled with the sweet scent of an Omega in heat. Crowley snorted, “Well looks like the runts finally presented eh”. Dean and Sam looked at each other unsure of what to do before Dean’s instincts kicked in and lifted Alex inside, telling Sam to continue on without him. He went inside and Bobby noticing what was going on said to follow him down to the bunker. They laid out a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor and made it as comfortable as they could and laid him down locking the door.

“I don’t like him that bunker, he should be in a warm bed Bobby!” Dean argued. Bobby argued back “Boy don’t you think I know that but think about it ya idjit, hes safest locked away down there, god forbid some one else picks up on his scent and tries something.” Dean reluctantly agreed, “well then I’m gonna spend it with him, as his rightful alpha I can be there for him.” Bobby wanted to say something but decided against it, for Dean was right. They had an unspoken pack and Dean would be considered the lead alpha and so what he says went. Bobby suggested they get some water and some more blankets and supplies.

Sam finished up and came back in to find Dean sat nursing a beer. “How is he?” he asked Dean who sighed rubbing his head, ”He’s still asleep thankfully, Bobby went out and got some drugs which should let the pup sleep the whole way through it so he’ll be fine”. Sam grabbed a beer and sat down, adding to the already heavy silence of the room. Sam was the one to break the silence, “well it wasn’t really a shock was it?” he laughed, Dean glared at him. “What? Dean there’s no way you’re telling me that you hadn’t noticed the changes in him, he’d submit to anything you told him and you know Alex and what he’s like, he’s soft, he has always been like that man”. Dean didn’t say anything. He couldn’t argue with that not really. In fact Dean had known for a year now for sure that Alex would present as an omega. It was the little differences in his behaviour. How Alex stopped arguing back and tended to do as Dean asked almost straight away, he was more cautious on hunts and preferred to stay back. The way he always carried blankets around with him, hell Dean was sure Alex had been nesting in the impala, preferring to sleep there then in a dingy motel room always whining and saying why they couldn’t just sleep in the car. Alex had also started wearing softer clothes, shorts and frilly long shirts or oversized sweaters. He always slept in one of Sam or Dean’s t-shirts and preferred to sleep in one of their arms then alone. Hell Dean was thinking only an idiot couldn’t have seen the signs, he should have been more prepared.

After Sammy and Bobby had fallen asleep Dean made his way to Alex. He couldn’t fall asleep, his mind kept going back to the boy, his boy, his omega now. He shut the door to the bunker and sat down next to Alex, leaning on one the cabinets of the bunker, he pulled Alex to his chest so he was laying on top of him. Dean sat in silence stroking his hand through Alex’s sweaty curls, he was so warm. Alex stirred mumbling, starting to wake. Dean shushed him, “Go back to sleep pup”. Alex instead woke up all dazed, “wha.. what’s going on where am I? whys it so hot” Dean shushed him again putting his arms around him and raising Alex’s chin to look directly at him. “you went into heat pup, were in the bunker” Alex’s eyes widened, he sat shocked.

Alex couldn’t believe what he heard, “in heat”, no, no way! Only omega’s had heats and he couldn’t be an omega. He was an alpha like dean and Sam he couldn’t be an omega. Tears started falling, he was crying now. He felt so hot and itchy and uncomfortable and was starting to get overwhelmed. Dean sensing that Alex was about to break down started whispering comforting words in his ear, stroking his back “it’s okay pup, I’m here”.

Alex cried himself to sleep with Dean following suit.

Dean practically stayed with Alex helping him ride out his heat for the next 4 days, it was mostly spent with Alex asleep and Dean keeping himself occupied. Eventually it was over, the longest 5 days of their lives. After the heat Alex was quieter and he shies away from everyone, embarrassed about his status. Dean became more protective and was softer with Alex, Sam too, he became gentler, if possible.

After a week or two they went back to how they were, Alex started to act more of his cheeky self and looked happier. He and Dean went shopping and brought softer clothes for Alex and blankets for the backseat of the impala. Dean even gifted Alex a pink bunny hot water bottle to help with heat pains which Alex started carrying everywhere, causing Sam to give him the affectionate nickname ‘bunny’.

Dean looked fondly in the mirror of the impala at his brothers, they’d get through everything together, no matter their statuses, no matter the situation, he would always have their backs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I have more Alex fics coming up that i'm working on. Please comment! I'm not the best writer or even a good writer so i appreciate all criticisms and praise on how to do better and what went well.


End file.
